CRIMSON
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: The man place a hand on the boy's head and Gaara's purring grew louder as the long fingers ghosted through the crimson strands. "Excellent job my pet. Now let us go home." yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Naruto _does not belong to me.

Warnings: gore, swearing, master/servant yaoi. No likey the boy on boy than shoo shoo! This is not the place for you!

Now please,

Enjoy,

Prologue

Groaning Gaara tried to open his eyes only to quickly shut them closed when a bright light assaulted the fragile organs. Blinking warily this time the Kazekage adjusted to the bright light and moved to sit up on his knees.

That was odd.

Why was he outside?...

And on top of the ground?

Looking around the ex-jinchurriki took in his surroundings, staring at the rubble of the buildings, close by the main building where the Kazekage and all of the other 'important' people resided…was ablaze. Black smoke filtering into the sky as the cement burned and pieces of the large structure crumbling and falling off. Many of the other buildings were like that as well.

Especially the houses. The houses were destroyed, large, gaping holes breaking the walls as the support beams collapsed, quickly followed by the rest of the apartments and the fire blazed ever higher. The light from the full moon was casting an ethereal gaze down on the destruction and utter chaos and Gaara couldn't help but recognize the beauty of it all.

Looking across the floor he noted with the passivity of a newborn babe how the slick redness covered the sand. The normal brownish orangy color the sediment usually gave off was now a peculiar dark red. As far as he could see too. There was hardly any areas that were cleared of the red substance and a strange giggle popped up and out of him in a frightening, childish fashion.

It was an ocean of blood.

That thought was answered by more gleefully innocent giggles.

Looking down the teenager continued his giggles and a truly amused gleam showed in his eye as he noticed the crimson life source covering him as he sat, plopped down in the wonderful ocean.

Taking his hand he threw it down into the darkness of the red that was almost black, laughing joyfully as the red ocean splashed from the impact.

It smelled nice here.

Like blood and death.

Wiggling around in a way that resembled a squirming, excited baby Gaara thought, what a nice smell.

The ocean was so pretty as it glistened around him; due to the bright light of the moon and her glorious, silvery rays.

Bright green eyes glanced around again, a large grin plastered on his face as he took in the destruction.

And something pale and shiny caught his eye.

Getting onto his hands and knees Gaara crawled towards the object and gasped at the sight.

There was a body…_a lot _of bodies.

The humans were holding onto shiny weapons that glistened with blood, some of their eyes were opened showing betrayal and fear, some were closed. Some were dismembered and disemboweled, their missing body parts strewn about the area. Quite a few of the bodies had gaping wounds in them and there were hundreds of them!

Some were even ninja!

…Even children!

Gaara blinked and looked around, shocked and awed by the number of casualties.

Whoever did this had to have been really, really strong.

But…what happened?

And why was he still alive when all the others weren't?

A sharp pain in the boys head made him wince but it was gone as soon as it appeared, leaving the teenager to his own devices and curiosity.

There was a small whimper of pain coming from one of the bodies and Gaara cocked his head. Sniffing curiously Gaara could smell nothing but blood and death and fire but he approached the slight movement slowly.

Moving on hands and feet his figure resembled both a wary spider and an equally cautious feline as he cautiously approached, eyes staring intently on the figure who was still breathing.

The man yelped and gave a sudden jerk as he tried to get up only to scream in pain as his legs gave out and he fell back and Gaara jumped back like a frightened kitten. His back was held slightly higher as he tried to make himself appear bigger to the threat, his hair bristling. The teen blinked when he heard the soft growling sounds coming out of his throat.

He held still.

And the man ceased his movements, either dead or suddenly aware of the other creature covered in his comrades' blood.

Relaxing a little Gaara continued his trek, barely making a noise as he walked through the ocean of life and crawled gracefully over the mounds of bodies, not bothered in the least when his palm and fingers came in contact with a squishy, gooey brain.

The man still wasn't moving.

And soon Gaara reached the man's side, eyes wide in curiosity and body wary Gaara inspected the corpse.

The figures leg was broken and his left arm torn off, leaving a gaping wound that made the giggling come about again. The Suna hitai-ate was slick with blood and covered in horrible cracks on his forehead and the former Monster of the Sand sighed in relief when the carcass didn't move, his eyes closed.

All was as it should be.

Gaara giggled and grinned, shockingly white teeth smeared with blood gleaming from his mouth in such a way a mother wolf somewhere was made proud.

Suddenly the man's chest rose and blue eyes sprang open and Gaara gave a high pitched, animalistic shriek, jumping back in shock as his tranquility was so rudely shattered.

The corpse was not a corpse! The corpse was not a corpse!

A sound very similar to that of a cat's growling came out of Gaara's throat as he bared his teeth, crimson hair bristling and the man turned his neck to look at him.

"How? H-how co-uld you? You-You're Kaz-Kazeka-ack-ge."

_Kill him._

Gaara blinked. Where did that voice come from…?

The ninja was gasping as he struggled for life, asking him questions and demanding answeres.

_Destroy him._

And than…than the man started accusing him, calling him things with such a powerful glare full of loathing and disgust that Gaara shivered and pain breached his skull. He remembered the children, the adults, his father, his mother…

_He's destroying you! Kill him!_

Shoulders bunching up Gaara snarled as the man continued his broken rampage and Gaara realized that his world was crumbling because of him.

And he remembered the other.

_Kill!_

Yashamaru.

The next second Gaara's mental capabilities shut down while his physical body continued to work.

The man gave a straggled scream as Gaara coiled his muscles and then pounced upon him, shoving his teeth into the man's strangled throat, ripping straight into the jugular vein as his hands cut open the ninja's chest with a stray kunai than pulled his ribs wide open.

The man continued his screams as blood pumped freely and quickly, the shrieks of agony at the purest form failing as Gaara roughly threw his hand into the gaping cavity, plunged through the lungs and grasped the heart.

He pulled, and the thin veins and capillaries attached to the significant organ snapped like wet strands of spaghetti.

The blackness dissipated and Gaara came to with a dead heart held in his hand with his mouth wrapped around the enemy's throat.

Dropping the organ and pulling his mouth away Gaara smiled and scratched the back of his head, chuckling.

Ha! It was him! He killed them all.

Ha!

Oh well. All was as it should be once more.

But then he froze.

There was another figure standing in front of him. A black cape with red clouds billowed in the wind and Gaara couldn't help the grin from brightening his face when he saw the red eyes staring proudly into his own. A small grin was even on the pale man's face as the wind made the man's long black hair flutter around him in a glorious display.

Running towards the male Gaara purred when he reached him, sitting on his haunches and looking up with big green eyes and a hopeful, loving smile.

The red eyes glanced around, noting the destruction and corpses before looking back into the expectant green gaze.

The man placed a hand on the boy's head and Gaara's purring grew louder as the long fingers ghosted through the crimson strands.

"Excellent job my pet. Now let us go home."

Yo! So that was the prologue and I hoped you like.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: _Naruto _does not belong to me.

Warnings: gore, swearing, master/servant yaoi. No likey the boy on boy than shoo shoo! This is not the place for you!

Evie-Chan598: I hope this chapter helps to keep you interested thanks for the review :3

Kirai-Ninja: I can only hope this ends up being hot, the ideas that are running through my head should make it so but I'm not exactly sure when it will start. I'm sorry master, for not answering you command as quickly as you told me to. forgive me?

…: great name by the way and thank you for saying this kicks ass, I hope this chapter does your compliment justice and nutjob Gaara is one of my favorite specimens. You are too right my friend, there is not enough love for the ItachiGaara pairings out there and I can do all I can is to contribute this story and maybe some more to help repopulate the species

Dreedle007: I'm glad you're interested but as to your question it will not yet be answered. This chapter could both enlighten you a little or confuse you even more but the truth will come out soon…hopefully. Thanks for the review ^^

Ivvy-sama: I luv you too! And hugs are kick ass. And I try to put in a lot of blood in my stories because frankly I think it's hot. ^^ I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review

Now please,

Enjoy,

Chapter 1

Kisame quirked a brow at the sight before him. "What exactly did you just do?"

Itachi remained still, except for the hand whose long, pale fingers lazily threaded through the thick red locks of the young child who sat beside him. Blinking his crimson eyes Itachi spoke clearly through the covering of the high collar of his Akatsuki cloak. "I completed my mission."

Dark eyes squinted and the shark resembling ninja squatted down in front of the red head, and despite him sitting on his heels he and the boy still weren't at eye level. Which was amusing he supposed. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes a little at the movement, his fingers digging deeper to rub his pet's scalp when the teenager started to tense and growl at the strangers closeness.

Catching the movements of those long fingers Kisame glanced up at his partner and remarked, "I thought Pein ordered you to eradicate _all _of Sunakagure. The fact that the Kazekage of all people is still alive proves that you did not completely fulfill your mission." Looking at his pristine form the blue skinned man sighed. "Besides, you look as if you never even partook of a battle."

Kisagme gasped silently when Itachi's chakra flared slightly and the Sharingan spun. Before he knew what was happening a hand wrapped itself around his throat, crushing his airway. Claws pinched into his flesh and the ninja's eyes widened at the feral picture the red head provided. Those large teal eyes were bright with fury, canines lengthened as he bared his teeth and horrific snarls were blooming from that thin throat. Itachi's leveled voice partly drew the other man's attention, his eyes gazing up to look at his partner as he weakly pulled against the constricting hand that refused to relinquish its hold.

"Surely you recognize him Kisame. Deidara and Sasori brought him in a mere six months ago after all. And you must have seen the blood covering him."

Dark eyes slid over the crimson slicked body before eyes widened comically in realization and just a little the child's hand loosened. Sharp teeth gleamed as the blue skinned man smirked. "The Shukaku jinchurriki…but how is he alive?"

"I do not know but I intend to figure it out." The Sharingan finally stopped rotating and Gaara calmed immediately, releasing his hold and the feral expression soothed to that of an inquisitive kitten. But he kept wary eyes on the figure who stood back up, faint growls making their way out of his neck as he nuzzled his cheek into the Uchiha's leg.

Shaking his head Kisame chuckled, "So you made him kill them all eh? That's vicious even for you."

Itachi remained silent.

Smirking the fish questioned, "I thought that the Sharingan could only control beasts."

The other looked down at the young child, maneuvering his fingers so they rubbed against the underside of the shell of his ear, enjoying secretly the soft growling that vibrated against his leg as it sounded more like a purr. "Iie, it can manipulate humans as well." He eyed the red marks around Kisame's neck where Gaara's claws pierced skin. "And as I'm sure you've found out, that he still holds properties close to that of a beast, regardless to the fact that the bijuu was removed."

"So you get a new pet in the process of doing your job, how quaint." Kisame cautiously reached out with his hand towards the red head, pausing in his advance when the purr turned into a vicious, wary growl. "What exactly did you do to him Itachi?" Gold eyes flashed between the two before settling back on the small figure. "I knew you were into some freaky shit but with the way he's actin one could almost think you were into beastiality."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smirked inwardly when Kisame backed off, retreating his hand when Gaara snapped his teeth in warning at the too close digits. "I didn't mean for him to turn out like this. I merely got control of his killer instincts and when I told him to kill off his people he did it with claws and teeth."

Looking back down at the boy Itachi matched eyes with the enamored emeralds. There was a clouded look in that gaze but it didn't bother the Uchiha at all.

After all…his control was what was causing it.

Eyes flashing over the blood soaked form Itachi looked back at the curious Kisame. The former Kazekage had fought with more than just claws and fangs but the shark man had no need to know that.

No one did.

Especially Pain and Madara.

If either of them found out his pets abilities they would take him away. And he wasn't quite ready to have the little boy taken away from him only to be studied and forced to fight.

Possibly worse.

Especially when he was curious to see if the red head was as fragile and small as he seemed.

"Heh…"

The Uchiha remained still but his partner could see the slight narrowing of his red eyes.

"I just thought of something," Kisame's shark teeth gleamed as he grinned and Gaara mewled, pressing closer to his maser. Itachi responded unconsciously to the act by rubbing the side of his head, pressing the noggin into his thigh.

Kisame didn't miss the action either, his smirk widening at the strange show his heartless partner was displaying. "You know your target right? That Uzumaki brat?"

Gaara shifted at the name, green eyes looking up at the tall man in confusion. He…he knew that name…

Itachi looked down sharply when the purring stopped and a slight pressure started to build in his optic nerves, watching as the clouds in the boys eyes started to clear a little. The exjinchurriki was finally starting to fight against the bonds the Sharingan had placed on him.

Well fuck…

The elder fought back against his pets struggles and Gaara lost to the overwhelming surge of power and temptation of the infamous eye technique.

Itachi sighed inaudibly when Gaara calmed once more and was once again completely under his command. Turning his attention he nodded to Kisame in a means to tell him to continue. It was strange that Gaara wouldn't react to his peoples cries. He wouldn't react to the wounds their counterattacks had given him. He didn't even respond to his siblings shocked betrayal before slaughtering them.

He slaughtered his entire village as if he were a butcher, and the numerous humans spread about the large village were mere cattle.

From what he knew of Gaara's past attacks with Shukaku still inside him he was shocked to acknowledge that the teen was more vicious, more brutal without him.

It was as if Shukaku was pushing back Gaara's true beastly tendencies. It was something to look into without doubt.

Gaara didn't respond to any of them and yet he responded to the blonde's name.

They must have been closer than he thought.

"Remember when the brat and his friends popped up after we took the Ichibi?" Kisame asked.

Itachi nodded.

"The jinchurriki's reaction to your pets death showed just how much he liked the kid. Perhaps we could use him to get to Uzumaki."

Itachi's crimson eyes narrowed sharply and Kisame withered under that intense glare. Sneering Itachi stared deep into those golden eyes and Kisame felt as if the murderer was staring directly into his soul. "Perhaps. But know this, Kisame. If you tell anyone about him, your death will be inevitable."

Kisame sighed as Itachi sauntered off into his room with Gaara crawling on all four besides him. as they disappeared the shark man couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head as his bearings returned.

What could he say? Itachi's new power was a bit shocking and his threat was friggen annoying as hell. He had a right to have lost his bearings for a bit.

Walking off he didn't notice the significant object that stared at him. The thing was unbelievable with its hiding ability, after all, even the great Uchiha Itachi failed to notice it.

Coal black eyes glittered dangerously as the sleek animal slithered along the edge jutting out of the wall. A forked tongue slid out to taste the air particles and the creature grinned when it found the strong aroma coming from the large quantity of blood.

Normally it wouldn't care for the scent but in this form it couldn't help the powerful urge to quiver in want. But underneath all of that was the far greater prize…

The red haired child.

The beast moved swiftly and silently along the wall, following the smells. It hated the child but couldn't help but love him at the same time.

It was aggravating as fuck.

Pausing the serpent saw the small hole in the wall where the red haired and black haired humans stood and the snake slithered soundlessly through, still surrounded by the sheet of darkness.

Gaara hummed in his loud purr as he surveyed the room his master brought him to. It was nicely sized, not gigantic but it was nicely comfortable. Lights were centered mainly on the chandelier and even when it was on, the extravagant piece couldn't light up the shadows along the walls. There was a dark brown dresser up against a wall, almost red and it no doubt held Itachi's clothes.

Attached to the walls were many shelves that stretched along the entire length. Each shelf was covered in scrolls. Hundreds of them on different fighting techniques, clans, kekkei genkais', villages, people, youkai, and jinchurriki.

For some odd reason Gaara shivered as he saw the scroll labeled _Shukaku_.

Looking away he took note of the giant bed that looked as if it could hold ten Itachis' with room to spare. The blankets were a rich black and looked wondrously soft and blood red pillows rested against the headboard. A large weasel was carved into the wooden frame with brilliant detail.

Itachi analyzed the youth as he looked around his room and couldn't help but narrow his eyes at all the blood.

He had to check his wounds.

"Kiniiri."(pet)

Gaara looked up immediately and presented him with a wide smile, green eyes shining with childlike innocence. "Hai?"

"Remove your outer garments, I need to check your injuries."

Gaara blinked and cocked his head. Most people would be sent immediately on guard at those words, despite the supposed innocence of the reason. Especially when they were said in such a monotone voice. But Gaara continued to smile and started to strip, revealing the blood covered flesh. Once he got to his boxers Itachi stated, "Keep those on."

Squatting back down in his drawers Gaara smiled innocently up at the elder Uchiha, awaiting his next orders. He hoped it had something to do with the blood, the dried flakes were becoming most irritating.

Glancing over him Itachi beckoned for the boy to follow as he walked into a bathroom connected to his chambers. Like the bedroom the bathroom was large and extravagant. The ceramics were dark, glittering black tiles with a white sink. There was a huge shower with the traditional glass door and a huge tub rested against the far wall, taking up most of the floor space. Seven people could have fit in the thing nicely, completely submerged in the hot tub.

Itachi led him to the tub and turned on the water, motioning for the boy to jump in.

Grinning Gaara did so and immediately the hot water turned crimson and the flakes moistened, slipping down his form. Removing his coat Itachi just missed the slender serpent slip into the bathroom and coil up into a tight ball within a shrouded corner.

The black haired shinobi kneeled beside the tub and swathed a washcloth with soap. The hypnotized child preened under his master's touches as the man gently cleaned away the blood. Crimson eyes softened a little as Gaara closed his at the contact, leaning into Itachi's touch and purring softly.

"Yer fwend is scawy master."

Itachi rose a brow at the new speech pattern. He looked back on the memory after Gaara slaughtered his people, how the teenager played in the blood like a child playing in a puddle left over by the rain. It was as if his Mangeyko Sharingan had thrust the poor kid back into his earlier years. A monstrous child stuck within the body of a hypnotized teenager.

'_One could almost think you were into beastiality'_

Kisame's words came back like a haunting entity and Itachi chuckled. It appeared he was a pedophile as well…

"Iie pet. That man's not my friend, just a partner that I would be willing to kill." He shifted his gaze to Gaara's arm as he lifted it out of the water to be cleansed. The Uchiha gently lapped the new cloth over the limb, amused slightly at all the blood.

This was the third one, the first two cloths completely soaked through with water and blood.

"He's not frightening either," Gaara cocked his head a skeptic look in his eyes. "Strange yes, but not scary."

Itachi lowered the arm and smirked as he worked on Gaara's pale face and hair. No, if the kid wanted to see something scary he should meet Deidara…again…and Madara as he masqueraded as Tobi.

Those two actually scared the man when they got into their moods. Hearing and seeing the malicious Madara who helped him destroy the Uchiha clan running around like a lunatic shouting out, "Tobi is a good boy, right Zetsu donna!" almost made the prodigy piss himself. And when Deidara freaked out about his looks and generally acted like a girl on her period Itachi found himself locked in his room, listening to the bombers distressed cries about how he needed to get fucked by the mass murderer on the other side of the door.

It somehow made Deidara's hatred for him grow whenever he declined, apparently something that actually helped the blonde idiot get stronger.

What a freak.

I fear for the boy if he ever encounters them.

Standing Itachi's eyes widened when Gaara came out of the tub, completely clean. The soap had left a blanket over the water, too thick to see through but now Gaara's body was bare. His form was lean with softly defined muscles and not an ounce of fat which was odd. His skin was moon pale which was contrasted nicely with his blood red locks. His large eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue green, the specks brought out thanks to the black rings around the orbs. Water dripped down the small figure, adding to his sensuality and the black boxers sagged low on thin hips because of the extra weight of the water.

Itachi twitched.

The snake twitched.

Damn…

There was one thing that dampened the appeal however.

While seeing the boy covered in blood was rather pretty Itachi's brow furrowed. "Aren't you in pain?"

Gaara blinked and smiled white teeth gleaming. "Nope!"

Deep, gaping wounds sinned that tiny form. Skin was shredded upon his midsection and both of his ankles were protruding through the back of his feet, the bones shining. There was a large burn stretching across his chest and a hole went straight through his gut, the cut looking like it was produced from a sword.

But what bothered him the most was how Gaara wasn't feeling any of this at all. He's moving around and acting as if he's not injured. He should have collapsed long ago from the wounds and suddenly the Sharingan caught sight of something that couldn't be seen earlier through the clothes.

Still hidden in the darkness the serpents black eyes glowed crimson.

The wounds were slowly healing, the holes caving in as muscle tissue and skin reformed and the burns disappeared. His ankles were being stretched over with skin,, the extra flesh enveloping the white bone and slowly pulling the broken pieces back into place.

And still his new kiniiri showed no pain. Just what did the technique do to him?

Gaara crouched suddenly, moving once again on all fours as if he could no longer stand on his two feet. But than again, with his bones like that it's not exactly surprising. The red head mewled and hurried over to his master, rubbing against his legs and begging for attention like a feline.

With his back bared to him Itachi couldn't help but look at the hole. Leaning down partially the ninja softly jabbed at the healing flesh. No response. He pinched the new skin and pulled it up, his eyes tracking any and all movements.

Nothing. The boy simply purred louder and arched his back as if enjoying the torturous attention. Releasing his hold Itachi scratched behind his ear, causing Gaara to push towards it, encouraging the touch.

Crimson eyes narrowed, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening. It was as if the technique had taken all of his human characteristics, leaving nothing but an animal.

He recalled how viciously he attacked the village, how _everything obeyed _him…

The thought was cut off when a loud bang echoed throughout the hideout, followed quickly by infuriated shouts from other Akatsuki members.

"Damn it Deidara! I should rip your head off for that!"

"Ah get over yourself yea!" Deidara's voice was filled with even more rage than Kisame's, a harassed pinch added in. "Besides its this bastards fault yea!"

"How is it his fault?!"

"_He was pissing me off damn it! What else was I supposed to let 'im do yea? Hump my leg?!"_

"But! Deidara donna Tobi just wanted to give you a hug!"

"_THAT'S TOO FUCKING FRIENDLY YOU LITTLE PRICK!!!" _

Itachi sighed and rubbed his hands in soothing circles on each side of Gaara's head, trying to calm the frazzled nerves as the boy constantly twitched towards the loud sounds. His green eyes were wide.

The Sharingan spun and Gaara's focus spun out of state as he listened to his master's command.

_Go. Sleep, I'll be there soon._

Itachi watched as Gaara hastily jumped into bed and the Uchiha mentally patted himself on the back for drying the kid off as he curled up under the covers. Rolling his shoulders the man glided out of the room, intent on putting an end to the argument.

Red eyes turned black and the snake glared at the murderers back before cautiously moving onto the bed, tasting the boy's skin. Smoothly the beast rubbed the long length of its body along the child and nuzzled into his cheek, smirking as the boy squirmed. Casting a disdainful look to the closed door the serpent slid off the bed and back out through the hole in the wall.

It had come in with one intention and left with two.

Kill the bastard Uchiha and take away the Sand Village's monster.

Konohamaru smirked as approached the gates to Sunakagure, looking back over his shoulder to see his fellow teammates and sensei coming slowly from behind him. Ha! I told 'em I'd get here before they would! Naruto's gonna be so proud!

Strutting through the rock valley that was the Sand Village's northern gate the genin's brow furrowed in confusion. Yeah he didn't know much about the Sand Village's customs but weren't there supposed to be guards or something?

Sure he was no threat himself, nor was his team but it was way too easy to get in here, you'd think they'd learn after that time with the Kazekage's kidnapping an' all.

"Konohamaru! Wait up!"

The brunette ignored the girl's shouts and a sick feeling twisted in his gut as he got closer to the end of the valley. Something wasn't right here…

Suddenly an awful stench attacked him and the boy had cover his mouth and nose as his eyes watered and he bent over when his stomach angrily protested. Damn! What was that?!

Smelled like something died in there!

Gulping the Honorable Grandson straightened and with his hand still covering his mouth and nose he ignored his twisting stomach and the burning behind his eyes along with the fire in his throat. If he concentrated on those feelings he knew he would end up puking.

But all of his work of prevention went to waste when he breached through the opening and saw the bloody mess before him.

Meh ch. 2 is done! I hope you enjoyed and please review

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: _Naruto _does not belong to me.

Warnings: gore, swearing, master/servant yaoi. No likey the boy on boy than shoo shoo! This is not the place for you!

Kirai-Ninja: yayz in the hotness and wonderful as well! Yayz XD and I gots a hug. Keep those coming to

Black55widow: thanks for the review and it only gets wilder when Gaara displays his more…disturbed and violent side though not in this chappy nope nope

ShadowTheAngel: I'm glad you like it so far and no reason to apologize there wasn't anything wrong with your English.

Akuma Tora: yayz the story is cool that makes me happy and here's the next installment!

Now everyone sit back, relax and

Enjoy,

Chapter 2

Gasping at the horrendous news Tsunade fell back into her chair, eyes wide. At her side Shizune was clutching at her heart gaping, tears forming out of the corner of her dark eyes. Ebisu sensei, sensei to Konahomaru's little group was standing before her, whiter than a piece of paper and stiffer than she had ever seen the man before. It wasn't a shock though, seeing as how the closet pervert was in fact the one who turned out to be the carrier of bad news.

"Are you sure?" the Hokage suddenly surged forward out of her seat, her giant chest swinging from the momentum as she clutched at the edge of her desk. "Please tell me it was just an illusion you saw… perhaps a gengitsu!"

The man simply scowled and looked to the floor, his eyes shadowed by his dark sunglasses. "I wish it was so milady but…there wasn't an enemy in sight for the entire trip to Sunakagure and there is simply no one strong enough to cover an entire village in an illusion. It's just not possible."

That got Shizune growling. "No one is strong enough to swipe out an entire village either!"

"How am I supposed to know how it had happened?! It was probably an enemy village that came and eradicated them!" baring his teeth the women barely caught his next words. "Or something worse entirely…"

"Sunakagure isn't that weak! Even if the Kazekage now lacks the strength of the Shukaku within him he nor his people are weak enough to fall that tragically."

Ebisu roared at that remark and soon the pair found themselves pressed into the other like snarling dogs. "That monster wasn't strong enough to take on one Akatsuki member on his own so who's saying that he could defend them without that filth!"

"Monster?!"

"Hai! Even without the Ichibi, Sabuku no Gaara is a piece of filth that only adds dust to this world." White teeth gleaming Ebisu's sunglasses flashed with light as his entire body tensed to a fighting position. "Who's to say that he didn't snap and slaughter them himself?"

Shizune flinched back, the ill expression twisting into something furious and ugly as she suddenly pulled a kunai on the man's bared throat. His skin paled further in shock and fear before he mirrored her actions. "How dare you! The Kazekage would never do that to his own people! The real monster in this world Ebisu is you!" She couldn't exactly explain her sudden rage and she had only seen the red haired ninja a few times in her life. But seeing the way the others reacted to him, how they flinched and backed away in fear and disgust created a powerful protective urge within her.

Just like with Naruto.

"Stop this! Both of you!"

Tsunade's roar pulled apart the pair's squabbling and their kunai retreated but their eyes remained viciously locked on each other. The blonde had her teeth bared and her blue gaze was filled with disdain. "Remember your places. However Ebisu, you in particular need to learn to keep your mouth shut! If you keep speaking about the Kazekgae in such a way you'll soon find yourself without a tongue to talk shit with!"

Ebisu gaped before lowering his head dismissively which he could feel only fueled the gambler's anger. But he didn't care.

Learn his place? Ha! Why should he care about her words when she was just a mere _woman?_ Hokage or not she was still beneath him and he was convinced that if anyone needed to learn their place it was her.

Sitting back in her chair Tsunade noted the furious posture her assistant held herself in. she could understand why though. Of all the shinobi in her village Ebisu was the most antagonizing. Clicking her tongue in annoyance the woman knew she had to get Shizune out of their before she committed manslaughter. "Shizune, get Hiashi in here for me, I think I'll send him on a mission. Just to make sure that Ebisu's words are true."

The male snarled at that. Bleeding to put his two cents in he mumbled, "It was obviously the work of Gaara. We should kill Naruto now before he follows the Ichibi's example and destroys us all."

"You're kidding!"

Shikaku shook his head a quaint smirk quirking the left side of his scarred face. "Heh, I wish I was. But my woman always has a way of getting her way and in reality…I really don't want the punishment to come if I don't follow her wish."

Iruka whistled as the pair walked through the Hokage mansion. The two men were heading up to Lady Tsunade to ask permission about a new training technique and it appears that Mrs. Nara was a very…demanding female. "So she wants you to sign Shikamaru up on a dating service and what exactly will happen if you don't. I know that boy pretty well myself and I know he won't take anything like that very seriously."

The scarred man shivered at the thought. A comic strip ran through his head of his wife transforming into a giant dragon and eating him whole. Another…more disturbing sight was of his wife coming up in his sleep, grinning like a crazed youkai as she brought a pair of sharp scissors up to a very sensitive part of his anatomy.

"I really don't want to think about it."

The academy sensei chuckled and shook his head. The poor man was in over his head. He simply knew that Shikamaru would raise a brow at the sudden news and when his father started to lead him to the service the boy would somehow slip away, leaving the old man to his wife's furious devices.

Just as they rounded the last curve that led to Tsunade's office a terrible screech froze them in mid step. The hairs on their arms and the back of their necks rose with goose bumps at the horrendous thrash of an impressive chakra increase. The Nara flinched, giving pity to the poor being on the receiving end of Tsunade's wrath.

Just what was it with all of these crazy women lately? Really…

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

There was a crack of power and with an explosion off wood and cement Ebisu was sent hurtling through the wall. He flew in a twisting heap into the other end of the hallway, his head making a large crater where it landed.

Dust covered the hall and coughing the men were able to see a thick stream of blood squirting from Ebisu's mouth.

He was going to be an aching wreak when he woke up and knowing Tsunade she'll probably laugh at his pain.

Eyes large and round the pair stared as Shizune poked her head through the hole and smirked at the humbled heap. "Can't we put a gengitsu on him Lady Tsunade? Just to make him squirm a bit?"

"Iie," the Hokage's voice was still oozing rage as she answered her second in command. "Just go fetch Hiashi. And inform the hospital and all medical nin not to treat the little bastard! He can deal with the pain on his own."

"Yes milady!" Shizune cackled and ran down the hall causing the men to turn a deathly white. They were used to a raging Tsunade but this was just downright petrifying. To have Tsunade declare such a degree when her victim was most likely suffering from a concussion and then for Shizune to act so viciously out of character…

Just what did that idiot do?

Catching each other's gaze they simultaneously turned around and started to leave. As they trekked they heard another spurt of blood come flying from the unconscious male and only walked faster. It was probably best for their own interests to wait until she cooled down to request their proposal to her. After all, Shikaku had enough problems from the female side as it was.

Absentmindedly Iruka pondered over what Tsunade could want Hiashi for. And if it had any connections to the ill feeling he had in his gut.

Sighing Itachi leaned against the door and rubbed the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Finally Deidara's little temper tantrum diminished when Zetsu came stalking into the room. Tobi had been hugging every person who came within arms length.

Deidara had been ready to slaughter the crazed Akatsuki member, the mouths on his palms snarling and gaping. Their tongues' flying and licking the air as if seeking the clay that they would form into bombs. And all just to shut the idiot up.

Itachi and Kisame were getting ready to release the blonde from their grasp and let him turn the idiot into a pile of ash when the walking venus fly trap sauntered into the room like the harbringer of death and wacked the man on the back of the head. Thankfully the abuse immediately shut Madara up.

Opening his red eyes he was able to locate the small bump under his blankets and moved towards the bed.

Gaara's head was resting on the plush pillows, his lips slightly parted to allow soft breaths to come easily in and out. Unable to resist for some reason the Uchiha sat on the bed and gently ran his hand through the thick red strands that matched so perfectly with the crimson pillows.

An inward chuckle formed when the child started to purr and pushed into the motion.

"_Stop! Gaara why are you doing this?!"_

"_Hush now my baby be still love don't cry…"_

"_Lord Kazekage! Stop this madne-!"_

"_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream…"_

"_Wahhh! Momma! Momma help!"_

"_Sleep and remember my lullaby…"_

"_No yameno Gaara! Stop!"_

"_And I'll be with you when you dream…"_

"_STOP!"_

"_Drift on a river that flows through my arms…"_

"_Stop please."_

"_Drift as I'm singing to you…"_

"_Brother!!"_

"_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm…_

_And holding you I'm smiling to…"_

Swallowing Itachi shook away the memories. His pet-his pet had slaughtered them all because of him. He was once again the Monster of the Hidden Sand Village but on a much higher level.

The prodigy chuckled and pondered over whether his family screamed and shouted at him when he killed them. Clenching his free hand he got under the covers and jumped when his new pet suddenly pushed up against him.

Normally the man would have pushed the body away but…

Itachi's red gaze stared at Gaara's closed eyes. In place of green was a thick black so dark it was impossible to tell the difference between the top and bottom lid. With a face so pale it gave the illusion of staring into twin black holes.

"_Itachi. As a member of the Anbu Black Ops. you must do as we say correct?"_

_The teenager looked up into the eyes of the elders and Third Hokage. It was Danza however whose gaze disturbed him the most._

"_Hai. And I joined fully knowing and accepting this fact."_

_Danza smirked and nodded._

"_Excellent. Then your first solo mission is to eliminate all of the Uchiha Clan."_

_The shinobi froze, shock and ice trekking and trapping his body from the inside out. What? Kill his family? Surely he had misheard!_

"_Please repeat that."_

_The Third grimaced and looked down to his desk, eyes shadowed. Seeing this the council members nodded at the old man to confirm the child's fear._

"_You heard me. The Uchiha Clan is to be eradicated."_

_Itachi's legs shuddered beneath him and he fell back onto the wall behind him, desperately needing the support. Justifiable fear broke through him._

"_Why?!"_

_The old woman sighed. "As you know the Nine Tailed Fox attacked the village eight years ago, causing havoc. If it weren't for the Fourth Hokage the village would have been destroyed."_

_The boy nodded and pondered slightly over the history. Like all the other subjects in the Academy he excelled in history so he already knew all of this by heart._

"_Aa, but what does this have to do with killing my Clan?"_

_Danza sneered through his response. "It's come to our knowledge that like all other animals the nine bijuus' can be controlled and tamed into pets. But there is only one technique to do such a thing. Are you aware of what this technique is?"_

_Itachi blinked and shook his head. The Tailed Beasts could be controlled? Tamed? How was that possible? Better yet…what did any of this have to do with the so called mission?_

"_The Sharingan, at a certain level of strength can control the demons power and actions and as such we believe that a member of the Uchiha Clan has been planning on destroying the village via the Fox."_

_Itachi sunk to the floor. So, just because of the Nine Tailed Fox decided to strike their village these…these bastards figured that his Clan, his family was using it on purpose! How could they…?_

"_Do you understand now Uchiha Itachi?"_

_The prodigy remained silent as he contemplated. His mother's face, his father's face and most importantly…Sasuke's face showed up in his line of vision. They wanted him to kill them all because of a stupid whim. There was unfortunately no way to change their minds, that of which he knew without trying._

_Unable to speak he nodded. _

"_Good. Your mission is to be completed by the end of the week. You are dismissed."_

_Itachi calmly walked out of the room, his emotions running rampant within him. _

_There was no mistaking it. The Leaf Village had betrayed them all and to save his little brother he would kill all but him. But he himself would never return to this place._

"It appears," he muttered softly as he twirled a red strand around his little finger. "It appears that you and I are far more similar than I had previously thought kiniiri."

Except for the boy's more frightening attribute as he killed them. Itachi, even though he killed more than just his own family, at least he never sang lullabies while doing so.

Remembering the child's technique and his dismissal of pain Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly and he wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling him up close. Gaara mewled and burrowed as close as he could get, one long leg resting over Itachi's thighs and his arms wrapped around his waist with his head on his chest, the kid's ear resting directly over his beating heart. "Just what are you Sabuku no Gaara?"

The Uchiha, even though he wasn't tired, found himself falling to sleep when his kiniiri started to sing softly in his sleep.

"Goodnight, sleep tight…

No more tears.

In the morning…I'll be here.

And when we say: goodnight

Dry your eyes.

Because we've said goodnight…

And not goodbye.

We said goodnight

And not goodbye."

Tsunade looked up when Shizune came back through the door with Hiashi on her tail and the blonde couldn't help but smirk when she saw how the Hyuuga rose a brow at Ebisu's unconscious form. The pale eyed man simply shook his head and turned back to the Hokage, grinning slightly.

He never liked the little prick much either.

"You needed me for something Lady Hokage?"

Folding her hands together Tsunade rested her chin and mouth directly behind her intertwined fingers and stared directly into pupil-less orbs. "Hai. I've been informed that a severe tragedy has befallen the Hidden Sand Village and I was wondering if you or some of your family members could inspect if for me. To see if it's a mere gengitsu or to try and locate any traces of enemy chakra."

The Head of the Hyuuga family household folded his hands together within the long sleeves of his kimono, his mouth a straight line. "And what exactly has transpired?"

Tsunade glanced at Shizune who seemed marginally calmer before matching the Hyuuga's seriousness with her own. "I've been told that the entire village is dead."

Hiashi blinked and his lips parted. Both eye brows had rose up to nearly hairline level and Tsunade would have reveled in the man's once in a lifetime shock if it weren't for the horridness of the situation itself.

"How could this be? No one is strong enough to do such a thing."

The Hokage nodded. "My thoughts exactly, which is why I wanted at least one holder of the Byakugan to go and check out the area in order to spot out any left traces. No other being would be able to do such a thing."

Hiashi nodded his brows furrowing and his mouth going straight once more. "I understand and I shall give you Neji for this operation." He turned and started for the door as if to go and fetch his nephew now before pausing and turning back. "In case there isn't a strong enough strand of chakra left Neji, not even myself, would be able to track it. I suggest one or two from the Inuzuka Clan should go on this mission as well, they and their dog's would most likely be able to track the perpetrator with their scents."

"Of course, thank you Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded and left leaving Shizune to stand before her Lady, waiting for instructions. "Hiashi is most likely going to go get Neji now, so I want you to grab Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi for me."

The brunette bowed and started to leave before retracing her steps. "Um…why do you want Naruto?"

A blonde brow rose and Tsunade snorted. "Because the brat will only insist on going anyway. Besides," a somber expression flitted onto the sannin's face. "Out of all of them he'll be the most determined to be there, after all. The Kazekage used to be a jinchurriki. He'd be pissed if I didn't inform him of it now."

And with that Shizune ran out of the room, leaving Tsunade to stare out the window and into the dark sky above. Something very bad was going on and she couldn't the feeling that the problems from Suna would quickly travel to Konoha as well.

Maa maa, that's chapter 2 peoples! What did ju's think of it eh? Oh, and I've been wondering, how many people are curious about the little snakey from chapter 1 hmm? Has anyone caught the hints about it?

And as you can see, I don't like Ebisu. He's a little closet pervert bitchy man! Oh and the songs are in order _River Lullaby _in the soundtrack of Prince of Egypt and _Goodnight_ by Evanescence.

Anyways thanks for the reviews so far and keep 'em coming!!

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.3**

"**Neji, are you having any luck?"**

**The brown haired Jounin clenched his fists, byakuugan switching from chakra line to chakra line; looking for any source of life. Teeth grinding Neji kept searching, it didn't have to be much…just one life…just one…**

**There was absolutely nothing…**

**Not a single heart was beating.**

**Not a single chakra network was open…**

**Except for one.**

"**Neji!"**

**Closing his eyes and deactivating his kekkai genkai Hyuuga turned from the carnage to look at the leaders of the group. Shikamaru Nara and Kakashi Hatake both held pinched features, a trait that was running equally among the small team, but the genius's brown eyes were filled with pain.**

**And Neji couldn't blame him. They had lost so many allies in such a short period of time and they weren't all just comrades. Some were so close they were almost family and of course there was Shikamaru's girlfriend Temari…**

**They had found the blonde kunoichi in a haggard mess, her head turned in a complete one eighty.**

**Swallowing thickly, Neji opened his mouth to respond, his own being filled with the shock and disbelief at his own findings. However the others interrupted him.**

"**We couldn't find any survivors," Kiba and Akamaru came walking up, the large dog's normally happy psyche deflated completely in depression, helpless to the massive bloodbath. "The only thing we can smell is blood, death and fear. Whatever killed these guys was terrifying."**

**Shikamaru's shoulder's sagged and Kakashi sighed. "Of course it was terrifying. If whoever it was, was strong enough to take on an entire village and leave no survivors…I can only imagine what kind of person they were."**

**Shikamaru was about to say something but Naruto threw something at their feet that took them off guard.**

**A cracked, bloody gourd that was usually seen on someone's back lay discarded and abandoned at their feet.**

**Naruto was splattered with blood, a testimony to just how hard he searched the ruins for life in general, along with a very close friend. His blue eyes held so much rage that Akamaru gave a soft whimper and dropped his tail between his hind legs.**

"**Something's wrong," Naruto snarled, eyes hard and cold, the faintest bit of red circling the blue. "Gaara wouldn't have gone anywhere without that but I…I couldn't find him or his body anywhere." Turning away the whiskered male tightened his muscles. "And I know he couldn't have done this! He isn't capable of this kind of destruction."**

**His eyes didn't leave the gourd as he muttered under his breath, "He's not capable of all this bloodshed. Not anymore anyway."**

**Kiba winced, his posture speaking clearly to anyone that he felt the Kazekage was more than capable of reverting back to his old ways of killing for pleasure.**

**Kakashi sighed. "No ones saying it was Gaara, Naruto. There's still too much information we don't know." Looking away from the blonde Shikamaru returned his gaze to Neji. "So what'd you find out?" "There's nothing alive here, and the only traces of chakra left is days old, barely noticeable." Clenching his fists once more Neji licked his lips. "If I'm right the person who's chakra is laced here is Uchiha Itachi."**

"**You want to **_**what**_**?" **

**Running a hand through thick hair, Kisame's gold eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Do you have any idea what Pein will do to you-to us, if he finds out your little plan? Or if it somehow goes wrong and they all manage to escape!"**

**Itachi merely stared at his partner, red eyes cold as the Uchiha let him rant, not even bothering to attempt to explain who was really in charge or try to defend himself. Once Kisame got into a temper it was hard to get him out of it. "I'm aware of the dangers and I will take the punishment of my consequences if I am caught but I must know my answers." He caught the missing Mist ninja's gaze. "Will you help me or not?"**

**The blue skinned man turned and looked at the door in which Itachi's pet resided. Inhaling a deep breath and releasing it in a heavy blow of resignation he grinned. "I understand why you want your questions answered so badly, hell I'm curious myself how the kid is still alive." His teeth flashed in the dim light as the sneer became a predator's leer. "Alright, I'll help. I'll meet you and your pet over in the chambers."**

**The Uchiha knew the main reason Kisame agreed to help was because he had never before asked the man for his assistance. "Arigatou." Bowing his head in thanks the black haired ninja turned and entered his room. Gaara was sitting, curled in on himself in the center of the bed. Itachi's clothes hung loose on the small frame and the wounds that had once covered his form were now healed. After a mere four days. Shaking his head at the many questions barreling through his mind Itachi rose his gaze to meet green eyes.**

**And froze.**

**There was a new, odd addition in those sea colored orbs. That glazed over look still in full effect thanks to Itachi's jutsu but there were blue veins streaking the whites in lightning patterns. Ignoring the uneasy feeling in his gut the Uchiha turned away the thought that those veins weren't there an hour ago.**

**Petting the kids hair Itachi muttered, "We're going to see an old companion of yours today, but we have to be careful because no one except Kisame knows you're here."**

**Green eyes merely stared. "A friend?"**

**While Itachi wasn't entirely sure about the relationship between the two he muttered, "I suppose you could call him that."**

**Gaara growled something soft before slipping off the bed to stand on his feet. Now that the wounds in his legs were healed the child didn't have to crouch on his heels to relieve the pressure on his ankles.**

**Side by side the pair snuck carefully amongst the base, keeping all their senses open to detect any unwanted visitors.**

**As they walked Itachi silently observed how the teenager moved. Even on two legs the child had an animalistic grace to his walk, his steps silent, eyes alert and ears pirked. His upper lip was curled upwards softly showing the feintest bit of white teeth. He held a persona of menace and Itachi was disturbed at how little affect his influence had on the child.**

**The majority of the kid's new beastly qualities were all in his own mind.**

**The further down the hall they got the more the kid tensed. The lights were getting dimmer and a harsh level of chakra shocked through the air, making the body feel like a weighted down boulder. **

**"It's about damn time you guys got here I was about to leave."**

**Gaara snarled at Kisame, hair bristling and Itachi merely nodded. "Forgive me for the wait. Did you have any trouble?"**

**"Deidara saw me walking around the mess hall and tried to find out my little scheme but other than that there was nothing."**

**Green eyes turned to red. "Blue man chase 'im off?"**

**Said blue man rose a brow when Itachi nodded. "Enough with the semantics, lets get this thing started."**

**After unlocking the large metal doors the trio walked inside the dark dome, Kisame hanging out by the door, enhanced hearing allowing him to pick up on any incoming people.**

**The dome was large enough to house a small village but it was the thing in the center of the back wall that held their attention.**

**Itachi wasn't surprised at all when Gaara shivered at the sight of the container that held seven of the nine demons.**

**He wasn't surprised at all. **

**"My friend is in there?"**

**Nodding Itachi instructed him to stay there as he walked to the statue. Pressing a few chakra points Gaara jumped when one of the eyes opened and Itachi stood back as chakra started to pour from the case.**

**"Hai, he's in there. But soon he'll come out and give us some answers."**

**The trio watched in wonder as blue chakra threaded out through the case's gaping mouth, sand cracking from the walls and dirt to form liquid in the air, solidifying and building on top of each other like puzzle pieces.**

**After a few minutes they all stared up into huge golden eyes with star shaped pupils.**

**"Hello Ichibi."**

**AN hey people sorry for such a long wait but i've finally got some ideas back for this beast of a fic. and sorry for the short chapter i just felt that this was a fun place to leave off of. until next time my loves**


End file.
